Ventisca amorosa
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: La princesa Miyako,y su hermana,la princesa Elsa ya tienen mayor de edad Miyako seguira siendo princesa.En las puertas abiertas del castillo Miyako conoce a su principe azul...pero el no es quien resulta ser... BoomerxMiyako/MiyakoXBoomer
1. Prólogo

**BUENAS A TODOS HE DICIDIDO HACER UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT-MUSICAL,**

**DE MIYAKO Y DE BOOMER ,ESPERO QUE LES **

**GUSTEN Y COMENTEN POR FAVOR**

**COMENTEN :D**

**_PROLOGO :_**

* * *

_En el reyno de almorft hay un rey una reyna y dos princesas una es la sucesora al trono y la otra es la que se queda princesa..._

_.-Hermanita,Hermanita,hermanita.-llamaba una niña de 5 años,rubia con dos coletas,un vestido celeste con decorados verde pistacho y una capa color hielo unoas bailarinas negras con unas colcetines altas.-_

_.-Zzzzzzzzz.-_

_.-Vamos depierta,es invierno,hazme un muñeco de Nieve.-dijo esa niña.-_

_.-Zzzzz luego miyako.-_

_.-Vamoss porfitaaa.-dijo Miyako subiendose a la cama.-_

_.-Pero tengo sueño...-dijo la hermana sonmolienta y diendole un leve empujon que la tiro de la cama.-_

_La niña se puso sentada con las piernas estiradas,se puso su capucha y puso una pose pensativa..._

_.-despierta...hermanita,ya es día es invierno..._

_Hay que despertar...Vamos a jugar hermanita,_

_Jugaremos con la nieve_

_un muñeco de nieve me haras y una sonrisa en mi rostro dibujaras_

_Y si no...el ..¡MONSTRUO DE LAS COQUILLAS VENDRA!.-_

_Cantaba la niña,le hizo cosquillas a su hermana,provocando que esta se revolviera y no parase de reír,a parte ya estaba suficiente despertada._

_.-¡JAJAJAJA VALE VALE TÚ GANAS!Te haré el muñeco de nieve.-_

_.-¡VIVAAA!¡HELSA ME HARA UN MUÑECO DE NIEVE!¡SIIII!.-Decía miyako mientras salia de la habitación y corría hacía la sala de jugar.-_

_Miyako llegó a la sala de jugar,que estaba completamente vacía,libre para que las dos princesas pudieran jugar sin hacerse daño,había golumnas en los lados izquierdos y derechos,entre las columnas había cristales para que entraran el sol._

_.-Haber si me trapas.-decia Miyako.-_

_Elsa empezo a hacer un escalon,allí Miyako saltava,a medida que miyako saltaba elsa hacía un escalón para que su ingenua hermana no se callera,pero Miyako iva muy rápido._

_.-Miyako no vallas tan rápido.-decia elsa,pero Miyako no la escuchaba,a Elsa no le dió tiempo a crear el escalón,intento hacerlo,pero el rayo de hielo calló en los ojos de miyako,Miyako se desmayó._

_.-¡MIYAKO!MIYAKO!¡DESPIERTA MIYAKO!¡MIYAKO POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!.-Decía desesperada su hermana Elsa.-_

_.-¡MAMÁ!¡PAPÁ!.-Elsa cogió en brazos a Miyako y se lo llevo a sus padres.-_

_Elsa fue al cuarto de sus padres,cuando entro ellos miraron a Miyako desmayada._

_.-¡LO SIENTO MAMÁ PAPÁ ME DESCONTROLE NO ME DIO TIEMPO A...!-Dijo Elsa,pero fue interrumpida por su madre.-_

_.-No te preocupes cariño,la llevaremos a los troles.-dijo su madre.-_

_Fueron a donde habitaban los troles..._

_.-Menos mal que no ha sido en el corazón,solo ha sido en la cabeza...se puede arreglar.-dijo el trol mayor.-¿el poder de la niña...fue por un echizo?.-_

_.-No,nació así.-Habló esta vez su Padre.-_

_.-Vale...tiene que controlarlo.-dijo el trol mayor.-_

_.-O si no...los miedos podrian apoderarse y atacrla.-dijo el trol mayor haciendo que Elsa se asustara.-Tendras que mantener el secreto de tus poderes,borrare el recuerdo de Miyako de tus poderes,pero tranquila,no borrare la diversion.-_

_Elsa se aislo de la sociedad,de su familia y de su hermana miyako..._


	2. Cody,el viaje y alguien más

**¡HOLA! AQUÍ ES CUÁNDO EMPIEZA LO BUENO,**

**AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO HABRA**

**MUCHO ROMANCE,PERO HABRA BASTANTE**

**:D**

* * *

Hoy es el día en el la princesa Elsa,después de que su Madre y Padre murieran,abrira el castillo a puertas abierta para celebrar su conoración.

Miyako ya tenía 19 años : era mayor de mayordomo de las princesas llamo a la puerta de Miyako.

.-Miyako es el día.-dijo el mayordomo.-

.-¿Para qué?.-dijo Miyako somnolienta.-

.-Para el día de la conoración de su hermana.-dijo el Mayordomo.-

.-Si...*bostezo*la...*bosteza*conoración de Elsa...-decía miyako somnolienta aún en su cama.-

Miyako reviso bien sus palabras...

.-¡LA CONORACIÓN DE ELSA!.-dijo Miyako mirando el vestido que tenía guardaddo para la conoración (Miyako va a ir a la conoración igual de vestida que en la foto de portada del finc)

Miyako se vistió y fue enseguida hacía la puerta del castillo para ver a las personas que venian,pero paso por la puerta de su hermana Elsa,que se fue apartando a Miyako...

Miyako se paró en frente de la puerta y la llamo...

.-Hermana...hoy es el día de tu conoración...-dijo Miyako con voz dulce.-

.-...-.

.-*suspiro*Como quieras...luego nos vemos hermana...-dijo Miyako con voz triste,que su hermana Elsa notó.-

Miyako fue corriendo a las puertas del castillo.

_.-Mi vida entera pase allí...ni un amigo conocí_

_hoy es el día en el que mi amor_

_viene a por mi...¡LO SE!¡LO SE!_

_¡UNA CHICA LOCA LLENA DE SUEÑOS BUSCANDO UN AMOR PERDIDO..._

_ACOMPAÑAME Y VEN CONMIGO LO ENCONTRAREMOS!.-_

Miyako corria y se subía a todas partes,saltó a un carro y luego dio otro salto al suelo,pero se resvalo y,antes de que callera un chico le cogio.

.-¿Estas bien?.-

.-HHEEE...si...-dijo Miyako.-

.-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Dijo Miyako.-

.-Cody,principe de torrior a su servicio.-dijo Cody.-

.-Bonito nombre...yo soy...-dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada y fué interrumpida.-

.-La princesa miyako...-dijo Cody.-

.-SI...¿cómo sabes?.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Hoy es el día en el que coronan a tu hermana.-dijo Cody.-

.-si...-dijo Miyako.-

Miyako y cody :

_La puerta hacia el amor..._

_Mil portazos en la cara la vida me dio..._

_y de pronto contigo choqué..._

_Yo siempre busque un lugar dónde ser feliz..._

_donde siempre sea una fiesta,y tu estes junto a mi..._

_y por fin te encontre a ti..._

_Por primera vez siento que se abrió..._

_¡LA PUERTA HACIA EL AMOR!..._

_¡LA PUERTA HACIA EL AMOR!..._

_la puerta hacia el amor,se abrió,se abrió,la puerta hacia la amor..._

Miyako :

_¿te has dado cuenta?nos gusta la misma música_

_somos los dos igual somos dos para cúal..._

_Siempre estamos sincronizados,a tiempo y armonizados._

Cody :

_¡TU Y YO JUNTOS HASTA EL FIIIIIN!_

mIYAKO y Cody :

_Di adios a tu pida peor_

_es nuestra oportunidad de abrir,_

_¡LA PUERTA HACIA EL AMOR!_

Miyako :

_Se abrió_

Cody :

_Se abrió_

Miyako :

_Se abrió_

Miyako y Cody :

_La puerta hacia el amor..._

_.-_HEEE...Miyako...¿quieres casarte conmigo?.-Dijo Cody.-

.-Yo..Pués...yo...¡SI!¡PORSUPUESTO QUE SI!.-Gritó emocionada Miyako.-

.-Bien...-dijo Cody aliviado.-

.-Vamos.-dijo Miyako.-

.-¿A dónde?.-dijo Cody.-

.-A que Mi hermana nos de mi vendición.-dijo Miyako cogiendole de la mano a Cody y llevandoselo.-

Miyako y Cody fuerón a el castillo

.-¡HERMANA!¡HERMANA!.-Llamó Miyako.-

.-¿Qué pasa?¿quién es este?.-dijo Elsa.-

.-es mi...¡PRETENDIENTE!.-dijo Miyako muy contenta.-

.-Tu...¿pre-ten-dien-te?.-dijo Elsa.-

.-Si,quiero nos des tu vendicion.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Mi..vendición...-dijo Elsa pensandolo.-

.-Si...¿Y bien?¿nos das permiso?.-dijo Miyako con una gran sonrisa.-

.-Mi respuesta es...no.-dijo Elsa.-

.-Que...¿no?¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?!.-DIJO Miyako.-

.-Que no...-dijo Elsa.-

.-Pero Elsa...Yo quiero casarme aquí..yo..¡QUIERO CASARME ELSA!.-dijo Miyako triste y a la vez enfadada.-

.-Querias mi vendicion y te he dado la respuesta...-dijo Elsa.-(WoW que autoritaria ¬¬)

.-¡ELSA!¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIVIENDO ASÍ!.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Pues...¡Vete!.-dIJO Elsa.-

.-¡ELSA!¿¡QUE ESCONDES?!.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Yo...A ti no te importa.-dijo Elsa para después irse miyako le agarro del Brazo y le quitó el guante que llevava para no congelar cosas.-

.-¡DAME ESO!.-dijo Elsa.-

.-¡NO!¡CUENTAME QUE PASA!.-Dijo Miyako.-

.-Eh dicho que...¡BASTA!.-dijo Elsa,pero sinqueres echo un rayo de hielo.-

Todos la gente miraba a Elsa con cara de terror,incluso salió corriendo del castillo.

.-¡ELSA ESPERA!.-Gritaba Miyako mientras que seguía a Elsa,y cody seguía a Miyako.-

Elsa salió a la pate trasera del castillo pero había un lago,hizo uso de sus poderes y congelo el pasó Miyako y cody no pudierón pasar,Elsa huyó a las Montañas.

.-Elsa...losiento...-susurró Miyako.-

Cody puso la mano en su hombro.-Lo siento...pero...-dijo Cody y fue interrumpida.-

.-No..cody...voy a buscarla.-dijo Miyako decidida.-

.-Pero...-dijo Cody.-

.-Iré.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Yo te acompañaré.-dijo COdy.-

.-No..te necesito aquí Cody.-dijo Miyako.-

Miyako fue a por su caballo y fue en busca de su hermana lo que ella no sabía era que estaba nevando...Miyako se quedó atrapada en la nieve y encontro una pequeña cabaña donde vendían entro en la cabaña.

.-Disculpe señor ¿Dónde tiene el catalógo e invierno?.-dijo Miyako.-(No me digas que llevava ropa de verano.. Xana : Seee.)

.-Allí.-dijo el hombre señalando una silla con unas botas de piel,un vestido de invierno,una cuerda y una pala.-

En ese momento entro un chico de la misma edad que Miyako,estaba cubierto de chico cogió la cuerda y un par de patatas.

.-¿Cuánto es esto?.-dijo el chico.-

.-Unos...10 Kilates.-dio el hombre(allí ese era el dinero que en lo normal sería 20 EUROS)

.-Emmm...¿le vale con 5?.-dijo el chico.-

.-...-

.-No me gusta usar la violencia.-dijo El hombre.- (¿¡QUE NO LE GUSTA USAR LA VIOLENCIA?¡,pero si a tirado a boo...digo al chico de una patada)

.-Ya...-dijo Miyako,le entrgó el dinero al hombre.-

.-Bueno por lo menos tengo un lugar para dormir.-dijo el chico mirando una pequeña casita casi undida en la nieve.-

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ LO DEJO...**

**POR CIERTO CODY...NO ES EL AMOR DE VERDAD DE MIYAKO **

**PASARAN VARIAS COSAS QUE LO DEMOSTRARAN**

**PORFIXS DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFIS X3**

**Xana : el chico en verda es Boo...*le tapan la boca***

**Yo : Bomerang jejejeje *risa nerviosa**mirando a Xana con odio***

**Xana :...**


End file.
